Guild
Greenhorn, it may be time to consider working with other warbands. Not everyone in the Vale is hostile to us, and a Guild could be mutually beneficial! '' Guild Hall_Lv5_revised.png|'''Guild '' *A Guild can be created by building Guild Hall which allows you to participate in Guild activities, tournaments and leaderboards You will need to fill in the fields to create a Guild Guild Name - Choose a name for your Guild Description - A brief description about your Guild Minimum Medals Required - A number indicates how much medals a new member requires to have in order to join your Guild. For e.g. if you fill in 1000 medals, it means a player needs to have at least 1000 medals in order to join your Guild Status - Open/Closed - Indicated the current status of the Guild Insignia - Can be chosen from the default avatar list for your Guild *It will cost you 50,000 Silver and 50,000 Magic to create a Guild *You will need a Level 2 Guild Hall to create a Guild *A Guild can have up to 20 members *The Guild Leader is the one who creates the Guild and only has the rights to kick an alliance member *If a Guild Leader quits the Guild, the leadership status gets transferred to the next alliance member with highest Medal Count *Any new request join your Guild can be checked in the "Requests" field to accept, however the member can join the Guild without the Leader even accepting the request *Any Guild member can Visit and Send Troops to another member of the Alliance *You can also leave the Guild by tapping on "Leave" button, however all contributions to the current Tournament will be lost *You can also edit your Guild by tapping on "Edit" button, but will cost you 20,000 Silver and 20,000 Magic resources *The number of Units sent is limited to your Guild Supply Count *Select the units and tap "Send" to send them to your ally *You then receive a pop up message "Player X has donated troops to Player Y" *You can collect the Troops sent by your ally member by tapping on the icon shown in the Guild Hall Building *Upon tapping the icon shown in the Guild Hall Building, the troops sent by your ally can be accepted *The Units sent by your ally will be shown with a Guild Tag on the Unit. The Units sent by your ally can't be used in the Battle if your supply count is maxed out *You can sell all Units sent by your ally by tapping on the "Sell All" button in Guild Hall building * Once tapping on "Sell All" button, you can sell all the Guild Units by pressing on "Sell" button Sending/Receiving Units in Guild *You can Request for Troops via Guild Chat from your ally *Tap on Global Chat --> Guild Chat and Tap on "Request Troops" from your ally *Tap on "Request Troops" and a message will be received to all your ally members *Tap on "Send Troops" to send units to the requested ally member *Select the units and Tap on "Send" to send the troops to the requested ally member *The requested ally member receives a pop up message when the unit is received *Tap on "Accept" button to receive the units sent by your ally member '''Guild League Currently, there are 5 Leagues in a Guild *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Platinum *Masters league_bronze.png|'Bronze' league_silver.png|'Silver' league_gold.png|'Gold' league_platinum.png|'Platinum' league_diamond.png|'Masters' *You will need to have a certain number of Medal Count unlock League Levels '